Feliciano Vargas and the Handsome Slytherin
by Nelfan
Summary: After the Harry Potter Incident everyone from all over the world goes to Hogwarts from fourth-seventh year. The houses are more divided then ever. How is everyone supposed to react when Ravenclaw Feliciano falls in love with the Slytherin Ludwig? AU
1. The Letter

I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER, IF I DID I WOULD BE SWIMMING IN MONEY

But that doesn't mean I don't want to own them…

I know I'm bad and everyone who likes my Trench War Soldier it IS coming, but my brother took the computer away from me while I was working on it and closed it. And I hadn't SAVED. I was beyond pissed. So I'm writing this to get it out of my system.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the first of September. We await your owl by no later than the thirty-first of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

When Ludwig received his letter to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry he wasn't surprised. He always knew he would go. He was a prodigy, a genius, they needed people like him.

His brother on the other hand was a different case. When Gilbert managed to graduate out of Frederich's school of witchcraft and wizardry everyone was for sure he wouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts. But Frederich the second pulled some strings, Gilbert was his favorite, and Gilbert was sorted into Slytherin.

His grandfather was so _proud_.

If proud meant happy to get rid of him.

So when Ludwig got his letter a year after his brother. His bags were packed, his school shopping all done and his grandfather shipped him off to England on the last day of August. He thought he was ready, because if Ludwig could handle Germany he could handle England.

But England wasn't like Germany, not like Germany at all.

XXX

King's Cross was an easy place to find. It was big and it was LOUD.

Platform Nine and three quarters was even easier to find. Even a kid who was hit with a bad spell as a baby could have figured it out.

Finding a place to sit on the train?

Now that was hard.

Everyone knew each other. Each middle school had its own section. They were small because only the incoming students needed them. The high school students got the rest of the train. All the other kids from his school had filled up all of their section. So Ludwig had to find an empty one some where else.

He found an empty compartment in-between the Frederich section and the Romulus section. He sat down near the window and began to read 'Hogwarts a History' for the twelfth time.

XXX

He was nearing the fourteenth chapter when someone entered the compartment.

"Hey can I sit here? Ve~!" Ludwig looked up to find a curly haired boy standing at the opening of the compartment. He was obviously Italian you could tell by how he dressed. Every country has their own state of dress for wizards and witches. The English had their cloaks, the Chinese their various ceremonial robes, but the Italian's are a lot simpler. All Italian witches and wizards had their wand at the most six inches away from their hand at all times, pockets are unacceptable. Italians have to be at the ready at all times, to them it is better to be safe then well…dead.

This boy wore a strap around his body, it started at his right shoulder and wrapped around his waist. His wand was in an easily opened compartment that he could snap open at anytime. But all together the kid looked like he couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried to.

"Sure, you can sit here." said Ludwig, going back to his book. The boy lifted up a small luggage case to put on the high shelf above the seat, but he couldn't quite reach. Ludwig sighed and took the case from the Italian's hands and placed it on the shelf. It soon became apparent that there was an eight centimeter difference between their heights. Ludwig sat back down and the boy sat beside him.

"Oh, my name is Feliciano Vargas! What's yours?" Ludwig jumped at the sudden outburst, the name Vargas seemed oddly familiar.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"What a great name I once knew a boy name Ludwig! We used to eat pasta everyday…"

After ten minutes of rambling out this other Ludwig, Feliciano fell asleep. Using, of course, Ludwig shoulder as a pillow. Ludwig internally sighed.

How was he supposed to read now?

* * *

*Hides behind Canada* I know I have other stories don't kill me! I have Canada as a hostage! Oh REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. The Other Schools

Chapter TWO! Woo-Hoo! This goi-*shot*

I'm ALIVE!

I don't own Hetalia!

Or Harry Potter

* * *

It was a long train ride.

A very long train ride.

A very long _awkward_ train ride.

Feliciano slept through the whole thing. And so Ludwig didn't get to read any more of his book. Every time he tried to turn a page the Italian would snuggle closer to his neck. He could not read in these conditions.

So during the whole train ride Ludwig didn't move at all.

What a fun train ride.

XXX

"Foreigners and first years over this way! Foreigners and first years over this way!"

"Come on Ludwig, let's go to the boats!" said Feliciano pulling Ludwig towards an empty boat. They sat down. And some kids from Salem's joined them. They were both blond and both of them wore glasses over there blue eyes.

"Names Alfred F. Jones! And this quiet fella here is my twin Matthew Williams!"

Apparently they both had been blessed with magic even though there parents were muggles. In the Americas magic was hard to come by and Salem's was a very small school. But they had learned well and both were deemed ready to go to Hogwarts.

Along with that, Alfred was also chosen to showcase his skill as representative of his school. It was tradition to show the other schools what they were dealing with.

For Frederich's a girl named Lili Zwingli, who was very adapt at charms, would showcase the Germanic schools talent.

From Brynhilder a boy named Eirik Hansen from Iceland would show a very rare Nordic talent.

The boy from Danute's named Eduard von Bock, who was a potions genius, would complete the Felix Felicis potion in less then five minutes by speeding up the stewing process by using a secret component.

The boy from Ying-Yang's was Kiku Honda a prodigy of Transfiguration.

The representative from Romulus is always kept under lock and key what to you expect from a school whose motto is 'better to be safe then dead'?

After learning about each other the rest of the boat ride was spent with Alfred pestering Feliciano about who his school representative was. But Feliciano said nothing.

An Italian keeps his secrets.

It was better to be safe then dead.

XXX

"Now the first years go on now to the Great hall to be sorted. Follow me first years. Foreigners, Arthur will watch you and bring you in for the ceremony when the first years are seated." And with that Neville Longbottom walked into the Great hall.

"IGGY!" screamed Alfred as soon as Arthur came into view.

"I told you I would make it Iggy, I told you!" yelled Alfred hugging him tight.

"Alfred calm yourself we can talk later. Now everyone I would like your name, country, and school to be said when it's your turn so let's get started!" Arthur then moved around the crowd checking off names in a brisk pace. Until he finally arrived at Feliciano.

"Name?"

"Feliciano Var-"

"FRATELLO!" screamed a boy from the other side of the room. He was wearing a strap much like Feliciano's except it wrapped around his left shoulder.

"YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN RAPED AND KIDNAPPED!"

"Keep it down. Let this young man speak first. Name?"

"Feliciano Vargas."

"Country?"

"Italy."

"School?"

"Romulus Academy for the magically inclined."

"Okay then how about you, ya limey? What's your name?" asked Arthur towards the previously yelling boy.

"Romano Vargas."

"Don't mess with me boy the only other Vargas on the list in Lovino and according to Antonio she's the most beautiful thing in the world and Romano is supposed to be wearing a brown strap around his body to carry his wand…" he paused for a moment , blinked, and took a good look at Romano.

"Hahahahahahahah, don't tell me that the adorable 'Lovi' that Antonio talks about is the infamous magical mob- boss Romano?! HAHAHA! That's priceless!"

"OH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I'm sorry, let me compose myself, name?" asked Arthur gasping in-between breaths.

"Lovino Romano Vargas."

"Country?"

"Italy."

"School?"

"Romulus Academy for the magically inclined."

"Great, what about you, love?" asked Arthur looking towards Ludwig.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Country?"

"Germany."

"School?"

"Frederich's School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Are you by chance Gilbert's younger brother?" asked Arthur grimacing.

"I'm sorry for whatever problems my brother has caused; I will certainly make it up to this school."

"Good lad. Now your name is?" said Arthur turning to a shaking boy behind them.

"You're Gilbo's brother?" asked Feliciano.

"What a Kraut." Said Romano pulling Feliciano away from Ludwig.

"Arthur, the first years are seated bring the foreigners in!"

"Yes, sir! Come on now don't delay!"

And with that Arthur threw open the doors and walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

DONE. CHAP TWO IS DONE. THIS IS SUCH A MONSTER!

I know it's short but I rushed. See if you can guess who the representative of Romulus is!

Remember to review! Next chap is the ceremony and the sorting!


	3. How Odd

Chapter three! Yay!

I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter…

T.T

* * *

The Great Hall was the most magical thing he had ever seen.

Feliciano outstretched his hand to the ceiling, trying to see if it was a painting.

Alfred was turning his head around the hall at a sickening pace trying to absorb everything at once.

Matthew _Accioed _his stuffed polar bear to himself and was now clutching it tightly in excitement.

Ludwig's eyes widened in awe.

But all Romano saw was black. The black of the Slytherin robe on the Spaniard currently crushing him into his chest.

"Lovi! My little tomato! I've missed you so much!"

"Ug, you tomato BASTARD, LET GO OF ME!"

"But didn't you miss me Lovi?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Actually, I loved not seeing your ugly face."

"Oh my tomato you don't mean that!" said Antonio cuddling Lovino's face to his own.

"For the millionth time its ROMANO!"

Everyone in the hall gasped, and now to Feliciano the beauty of the hall didn't matter anymore.

"Fratello, stop lying, without big brother Antonio you were miserable."

"I knew IT!" screamed Antonio, crushing Lovino into a hug.

"Hehheh" snickered Gilbert.

"Ha,hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The whole hall exploded into to laughter.

"Enough! Quiet down the sorting of those foreign shall begin!" yelled out Headmaster McGonagall. Everyone quieted and Antonio returned to his seat next to Gilbert.

"Come on Feliciano let's go to the back of the line." Said Lovino pulling his twin to the back. On their way there someone stuck their foot out and Feliciano tripped and landed face first on the floor. The Ravenclaw who tripped him laughed a smug laugh and said,

"I love doing that! I'm glad we don't get any Italians in our house!" the Ravenclaws sitting next to him snickered. Lovino turned around in absolute fury,

"If you're so smart you should know what the name Romano means to wizards!"

The Ravenclaws paled.

"It means death, _your_ death! And it will be a lot more painful if you are rude to my brother again! You got that? Or was I using to big of words?"

The Ravenclaws clearly understood, for most of them were quaking in fear.

"I thought that would get through to you." said Lovino, smirking. With that he continued on his way to the back of the line with his brother.

While George Alphonse was being sorted, Feliciano leaned closer to his brother to ask him a question.

"Why are there no Italians in Ravenclaw?"

"Cause apparently we're not smart enough."

"I'm smart!" Lovino gave Feliciano a look.

"I am! I really am! I could be a Ravenclaw! I could!" whispered Feliciano confidently.

"Sure, whatever you say Feli, now shut your trap it's the krauts turn."

It was true Ludwig was now sitting on the stool the sorting hat fitting perfectly on his head. His eyes were closed, but you could see the apprehension on his face.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled out the hat. The Slytherin table roared. Ludwig took the hat off and sat next to his brother at the table. Gilbert loudly bragged about him and harshly thumped his back.

It was ten minutes until they got Alfred sending him straight to Gryffindor, the hat barely touched his blonde locks.

It was another thirty minutes until Lovino's turn.

He walked up to the stool and Neville Longbottom placed the sorting hat atop his head. It didn't take long for the hat to yell out 'SLYTHERIN'. The table erupted in cheers. Before Lovino could even take the hat off, Antonio had ran up the steps and crushed him into a bone crushing hug. The hat flew off Lovino's head but Longbottom was able to catch it. Antonio basically carried Lovino to the Slytherin table, twirling him around in his arms the whole way. Soon the hall quieted as Neville called the next name.

"Feliciano Vargas, Italy, Romulus Academy for the magically inclined."

XXX

P.O.V of Feliciano Vargas

I walked up the marble steps and sat on that old stool. I could see my brother staring at me along with the rest of the Great Hall, including Ludwig. But soon my eyes were covered with the inside fabric of the hat.

_Oh another Vargas, but you're not like your brother are you? You're softer, sweeter, and kinder all around. Hufflepuff is the place for you._

"I don't want to be in Hufflepuff." I whispered only for the hat to hear.

_Well I guess you wouldn't be bad in Slytherin your brother is there, you would be happy together._

"I don't want to be in Slytherin." I whispered softly.

_I'm sorry, but Gryffindor is not the house for you. _

"But, I don't want to be in Gryffindor, I want to be in Ravenclaw." I whispered fiercely.

_You do know that there has never been an Italian in Ravenclaw? *sigh* You would be a great Hufflepuff. But, I guess I'll give you what you want. _

My lips turned up into a smile.

"RAVENCLAW!" Professor Longbottom took off the hat. I could suddenly see and hear the whole hall clapping for me. I ran to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Elizabeta and Roderich my childhood friends.

I was a Ravenclaw.

XXX

Normal P.O.V

The sorting continued and seemingly ended with Lili Zwingli being sorted into Gryffindor, reuniting her with her older brother Vash.

They were about to return the hat when Gilbert called out,

"Hey! What about that kid?" he was indeed right. Forgotten in the middle of the hall was Matthew Williams.

"Oh, I'm sorry! What is your name boy?" asked Professor Longbottom a bit ashamed.

"Matthew Williams of Salem's sir."

"Yes, your name is right here, come up now." The hat slouched cutely on the Canadians head. It was very quick to say Gryffindor and to send Matthew to his brother.

"Let the ceremony begin!"

XXX

The first was from Hogwarts a boy by the name of David Dursley, who was a muggle born. He shattered every window so finely that it created sand and with a flick of his wand he made an exact replica of the castle including the exact amount of people n the Great hall in sand. He then returned the sand to the windows and promptly turned it back to glass. He then returned to his seat at the Hufflepuff table a small blush on his cheeks from the positive reaction from the Hall to his piece.

XXX

The second was from the boy from Iceland, Eirik Hansen, he levitated some pepper to himself and shook it never his nose. He then sneezed and a sort of ash came out. It spread all across the room and it was so thick that you couldn't see your own hand. Eirik then inhaled all the ash in to his mouth and then in a sweeping motion exhaled it out into his arch above him, and into other patterns such a birds or clouds or boats. He then sucked it all into a swirling cyclone. And then he promptly inhaled it all into his mouth and swallowed. Stunning the whole hall. He then walked back to his seat next to his brother at the Ravenclaw table.

XXX

Alfred went third. He raised his hand high and conjured up five bald eagles made out of gold. They flew around him closely and then he directed them around the room directing them to do aerial feats. And they complied. Loop de loops, three- sixties, double back spins you name it they did it. Alfred then called them back and he directed them to the ceiling. They sped up towards it and just before they crashed into the ceiling they exploded into a vast array of fire works. In red, white, and blue of course. Alfred beamed at the applauding crowd and went back to the Gryffindor table.

XXX

Kiku Honda then got up from the same table and started his piece. He merely tapped his wand on the ground seven times and something sprouted from the ground. It grew rapidly into a large cherry blossom tree with Kiku on one of the branches. He flicked his wand upwards causing all the blossoms to fall. He flicked his wand again muttering a quick transfiguration spell causing the blossoms to turn into moving pink tinted people who danced into the air. They picked Kiku up and twirled him around. They picked up others in the hall urging them to dance with them, including Headmaster McGonagall. Kiku then had all the people return them to there seats and with a swish of his wand the tree and the pink tinted cherry blossom people disappeared. He calmly bowed to the hall and returned to his own seat amidst the roaring applause.

XXX

Eduard Von Bock then got up from the Hufflepuff table the shaking boy from earlier helped him set up his cauldron and other supplies. He then preceded to rapidly stir and add mixtures and other objects inside the cauldron. While stirring he would change from clockwise the counter clockwise. When all the ingredients were put in he pulled out a vial filled with a potion of his own creation that causes the stewing process to speed up from six months to one minute. After the stewing he gave enough for each of the people at Hogwarts to have one perfect day. The students were thrilled and everyone thumped his back as he went back to his table.

XXX

Lili Zwingli was next. She spoke loudly "_Wingardium Leviosa" _and flicked and swished_, _causing all the metal in the room to levitate. She then muttered another charm causing the metal to melt. Then with a flick of her wand she caused the molten river to move towards her. A part of it then covered her. She then apparated out of the now mold and tapped it with her wand twice, the mold came to life creating two Lilis, they then directed the rest of the molten metal to create Frederich the second the current Headmaster of their middle school. Gilbert whistled. The metal Lili then hugged the metal Frederich, her metal then poured into him causing his metal body to double in size. He then went over and patted Gilbert on the head, it was something he always did, and then he turned into millions of metal butterflies then into the original objects they were. Lili levitated them back to where they were originally. Then she sat back down next to her brother while the hall echoed in applause.

XXX

It was now Romulus Academy's turn, but no one got up. Then suddenly a ribbon of water danced in the air. A ribbon of fire joined it. The ribbons danced around each other not touching at all, they steadily became larger and formed into two dragons. One made of fire, one of water. They flew right down each table making the students bend back. Feliciano and Lovino jumped up and started running along each dragon. The crowd gasped they were performing wandless magic. They then transformed two of the tables into ridding saddles and stirrups and placed them on the dragon. They then both performed a double hand spring and landed on the elemental dragons, Feliciano on the water one, Lovino on the one of fire. They then spiraled around each other. When they were near the ceiling they both flipped back down and snapped open there containers on their sashes. Rapidly pulling out their wands they held them up and turned then into guns. The huge dragons entered them with a loud pop and the two tables crashed back to their original spots. The Italian twins then faced back to back and shot the guns at opposite sides of the room the dragons went around all the tables and crashed together in front of the entrance causing a great amount of steam and dew to fall on the windows. The twins now pointed their wands which they had changed back into their original forms and spoke "_Lumos Solem"_ creating a huge ball of light in the center of the Great Hall. Thus causing rainsbows from the refractions of light from the dew drops on the windows. They then smiled the exact same smile to their standing ovation. At that time the same thought ran through the crowds heads,

_How odd a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin working together._

How odd indeed.

* * *

LONG ASS CHAPTER. It took forever and I had major writiners block in the middle, REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. No One Ever Pays Attention to Speeches

I don't own Hetalia or Harry potter for that matter…

I just own this plot bunny.

This tiny little plot bunny.

So please don't steal.

Now, ON To the show!

* * *

The students soon quieted down. And Headmaster McGonagall started a long boring speech that no one was actually listening to. Small whispered conversations had begun to pop up around the great hall.

~At the Gyfinndor Table~

"Arthurrrr," whined Alfred, "When is the FEAST going to start?"

"In a minute, now pipe down you bloke."

"But Arthurrrr, I'm huuuunnnngggryyy."

"Well you'll have to bloody suck it up then won't you?"

"I'm starvingggggg!"

"Really? You still look fat to me."

Looking vunerable Alfred's voice wavered, "Yo-you think I-I'm fat?"

~At the Hufflepuff Table~

"I feel sorry for that Italian boy, being separated from his brother and put into Ravenclaw!" whispered an obviously worried Toris.

Eduard von Bock was seated next to tilted his glasses and said in all seriousness,

"He won't last more than a month."

"Eduard! Don't say that!" said Toris.

"He is right Toris." They turned towards the voice, it belonged to a taller Russian Hufflepuff..

"Being away from a loved one is simply too much to bear, da? He will either have to face the facts or go home. Being an Italian he will choose the former. And his mob boss of a brother will leave as well. The Sorting hat hasn't been sorting that well in the recent years. An, Italian in Ravenclaw? seems to be a little off in its old age, da?" he said while pointing to his yellow and black scarf.

"Yeah, but the choice between friendship and going to the best wizarding school in the world is a hard choice." Said Toris looking over warily to the Slytherin table, where a blond with pink hair clippies in his hair sat.

"Life is full of tough choices,da?" said Ivan, taking Toris by the shoulders and turning him back to their table.

"Sometimes I think this h-house thing is just n-never had houses at D -Dante's." said the shaking Ravis sitting at the other side of Eduard.

"Dante's was never big enough for houses,Ravis."

"Well, I s-still d-don't l-like it. " replied Ravis, who was being uncharacteristically stubborn.

"I don't like it at all."

~At the Slytherin Table~

"Like, if you turn your head one more time Nat, I'll hex you so that your neck stays that way!" said Feliks to the girl sitting across from him. She turned around cold blue eyes connecting with his green.

"I was merely observing."

"Really? Like I _didn't_ know they called obsessive stalking observing these days! What a shock!" replied Feliks, dramatically putting his hands to his heart.

"Kesesesese, society just gets better and better!" said the albino sitting next to him.

"Oui,with change comes new oppurtunities, right Anna Cherri?" said from across the table Francis, putting an arm around the dark-skinned girl next to him.

"Sometimes change isn't needed."said the girl smacking his arm away.

"Ch'nge w'll h'pp'n 'ven 'f 'ts n't n'ded." Said the imposing looking sixth year, Berwald.

The rest of the group stared at him shocked that he had spoken.

"Well that's so totally great in all Waldo, but I have like no idea what you like just said." Said Feliks.

Berwald sighed.

He really had tried to articulate.

~At the Ravenclaw Table~

"Feli, hun, don't fall asleep dear." Said Elizabeta, patting the Italian's shoulder.

"Let the kid sleep." Said the fair haired Norwegian across from her.

"I would always let little ice sleep when he would get tuckered out."

"Brother!" exclaimed Eirik, his neck all the way to the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment.

"Oh shush, you know the stress of sorting always stresses their energy away."

"Nikolai is right, Elizabeta." Said Roderich, pushing up his glasses.

"Just look at Feliciano she's practically knocked out."

"Feliciano is a he, remember dear?" asked the Hungarian. Roderich seemed to flinch as if recalling a bad memory. Nikolai raised an eyebrow as if wanting to ask, but then decided he probably didn't want to know.

"What are all of you talking about, ve?" asked Feliciano sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Elizabeta smiled at him warmly and opened her mouth to say something.

But then Headmaster Mongonagall said loudly, " Listen up students, We are going to be having a Wizard Tournament!"

The students practically roared in excitement. They hadn't held a wizarding tournament since Harry Potter himself won.

"We are going to have two students competing from each house. Those wishing to enter must put your name into the newly restored goblet of fire. The contestants shall be announced on Hallloween like they always have. And of course, the winner of the tournament shall win 1000 galleons." Students began to glance around wondering who would enter and if they would have the guts to do it themselves.

"Before you all get excited there is one rule for entry, only those fourteen and older can enter."

The younger students booed with all there might.

"That's the rules and I shall not be changing them. I know some of you kids will try to trick the goblet, thinking you're the next Harry Potter or something equally as stupid. But, the cup has been charmed to spit out any name under the age of fourteen. This charm wasn't around in 's time, but if it was he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. Same for you students." She smiled smugly, pleased with her speech.

"Let the feast begin!"

The tables then creaked with huge amount of food on them. Curtesy of the house elves. The students digged in, foods from all over the world had been provided. Feliciano being the only Italian in Ravenclaw had claimed the large bowl of pasta to himself, much like Alfred a table over had done with the hamburgers.

While slurping up his delicious pasta, Feliciano was thoughtful.

And thoughts and Feliciano Vargas a generally not a good mixture.

* * *

Thank you for reading the chapter! Please review!

Oh and check out this video: http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=n_Otenc9Mn0

It has nothing to do with hetalia whatsoever. But these guys general enthusiam and ridiculus dancing always inspire me to write!


End file.
